


Giddy Up [VID]

by livrelibre



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Fanvids, Festivids 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: The East Compton Clovers brought it.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Giddy Up [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Song: "Giddy Up Let's Ride (Radio Edit)" by Kinsui from the Bring It On soundtrack. Cw: possible instance of queerphobia in lyrics at 1:32. Vid: 3:02. On [DW](https://livfic.dreamwidth.org/45456.html) and [Tumblr](https://livrelibre.tumblr.com/post/642512980058177536/source-bring-it-on-2000-song-giddy-up-lets).

222MB [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1qlnfrcpsxrm80o/Giddy_Up-final.mp4/file)

subtitles: click CC on streaming or [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xco0su9meyydjs4/Giddy_Up-final.srt/file)


End file.
